


Courses de noël

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Spécial Noël [5]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Quand Everett traîne Nick au magasin pour faire les courses de Noël. Parce que pour le premier Noël de Carmen, tout doit être parfait.
Relationships: Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Series: Spécial Noël [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Courses de noël

Everett avait décidé que puisque TJ passait la journée chez sa mère, elles avaient prévus une journée « préparé des biscuits et autres douceurs pour Noël », c’était le moment d’aller pratiquement dévalisé le magasin. Décorations et cadeaux en tout genre. Il avait traîner Nick qui aurait préféré rester bien au chaud à la maison, à lire ou à corriger ses copies. Mais non, Everett était têtu et il avait du le suivre.  
  
Poussant un caddie en maugréant contre l’entêtement de son amant, Nick le suivait dans le magasin. Sérieusement, Nick avait l’impression que l’ancien militaire -il était revenu à la vie civile depuis quelques mois à peine- était en pleine mission, la mission courses de noël. En temps normal il détestait déjà aller dans un magasin, mais alors pendant cette période c’était encore pire.  
  
« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » Demanda Nick en le voyant prendre un paquet de guirlande lumineuse.  
  
« C’est le premier Noël de Carmen, je veux que tout soit parfait. »  
  
Nick soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Tu as conscience qu’elle n’a que cinq mois et qu’elle ne va pas se souvenir de ça ? »  
  
« Eh bien on aura tout ce qu’il faut pour l’année prochaine. »  
  
Nick soupira à nouveau. Bon sang. Les décorations ne le gênaient pas, mais franchement, Everett abusait un peu là. Et Carmen allait très probablement avoir tellement de cadeaux que sa chambre allait envahie.  
  
« Et je suppose que tu vas gâté Carmen. »  
  
« Nous allons gâté notre fille, Nick. » Corrigea Everett en lui jetant un coup d’œil.  
  
« D’accord. Si tu veux. » Répondit Nick faussement blasé, mais avec un sourire qui démentait son ton. Ils étaient une famille tout les quatre. Carmen, même si elle était biologiquement la fille d’Everett et Tamara, était leur fille à tout les trois. Leur couple était peut-être pas très banal, mais ils se fichaient complètement de ce que les gens pourraient dire. Ils s’aimaient et c’était bien le principal.

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 9 : Courses [Défi festif]  
> Couple du 28/11/2020 : Tamara Johansen / Everett Young / Nicholas Rush (SGU) [Couple du jour]  
> Sagittaire : Personnage : Everett Young (Stargate universe) [Horoscope]  
> Prénom 31 : Nicholas [Le défi des prénoms]  
> N comme Nicholas Rush (Stargate Universe) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Personnage 64: Everett Young [Foire aux personnages]  
> Célébrité du 03/10/2020 : Justin Louis [Célébrité du jour]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°182 - Contrainte : Dans un supermarché - 1perso minim - en mission [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Mot du 10/10/2020 : Cadeau [Mot du jour]  
> ACTION 106 : Faire ses courses [Foire aux folles actions]  
> F : Famille [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Défi couple 449 : Tamara Johansen/Everett Young/Nicholas Rush [Foire aux couples]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
